villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rachel Lang
Rachel Lang is a young woman with deadly telekinetic powers and the main character of The Rage: Carrie 2, and well as being the protagonist and main character of the film. Rachel is the half-sister of Carrie White, the protagonist of the original classic thriller "Carrie". She was portrayed by Emily Bergl. History On a rainy night, the suffering schizophrenic Barbara Lang paints her house red to protect her telekinetic daughter Rachel from demons. Later on that night Barbara became institutionalized in an asylum after the police came and took her away from Rachel whose telekinetic capabilities that became dormant only after that. Walking away from a police officer who tried to help her by putting her in foster care, Rachel enters a door in her house, it shuts itself behind her. Also, the windows open and shut and the lights turn on and off. After Rachel yells at the objects to cut it out, she runs in the closet with her dog Walter. Years later, Rachel first caught the eye of the adult Sue Snell when her best friend Lisa committed suicide as the result of a prank perpetrated by members of the Bates High football team. Basically, the team members slept with girls at random and then dumped them. Also, the girls' names were placed in a notebook along with a number (points). Rachel was deeply affected by Lisa's death, so much so that other students' lockers began to suddenly spring open, strewing papers and miscellaneous stuff on the floor. In the meantime, an investigation was conducted on Lisa's death and all leads pointed to a team member named Eric Stark. Eric became concerned about his role in the "prank" when Lisa killed herself, and tried to remove her name from the notebook. But Rachel discovered that she developed photos of Lisa and Eric together. Some time later, Rachel confronted Eric at his locker, which prompted him to make a B-line to his friend Mark Bing. He told Mark that Rachel was on him, as well as one Sheriff Kelton, who approached Eric earlier to question him, and then reveal the photo with Lisa and Eric in it. Mark decided it was time to act. Later that night, Rachel was getting ready for a date with another member of the football team, Jesse Ryan (the two of them became acquainted following an auto accident involving Walter). The telephone then rang, Rachel answered and somebody with a Donald Duck-like voice answered by saying, "What's your favorite scary movie?" The voice turned out to be Mark's. Soon, some other team members began to heckle Rachel from outside her home and Eric, wanting to stop playing games, put a brass knuckles on his right hand and was about to break into Rachel's house via a kitchen window. Rachel sensed it, and used her telekinesis to slam the window on his hand. When Rachel's foster parents returned home, Bing and company fled. When asked by her parents how one of the windows got broken, Rachel just said, "How should I know?" The following day, Jesse came to Rachel and asked about why she did not show for their date and she informed him of the previous night's "events." Jesse did not want Rachel to leave with the idea that he consented to the prank in any way, so he tried to set up another date with Rachel, and would not clear out of her path until sher consented. Rachel eventually consented. However, Sue called Rachel to her office and administered a test to her. Rachel wrote off the whole thing as absurd, but Sue insisted that they go on with it. Eventually, Sue hit a nerve within Rachel when she said, "Sometimes, I can make things move with my mind." (This may point back to an earlier meeting between Sue and Rachel where the two were talking about Lisa's death and a similar traumatic experience Sue suffered, and Rachel inadvertently knocked a mug off of Sue's desk). Rachel had had enough at that point and tried to leave. Sue wanted Rachel to stay and Rachel yelled at her to let go. Simultaneously, a snow globe on Sue's desk "smashed" itself to pieces. Once Rachel left her office, Sue looked upon the wreckage, horrified. Then, the haunting visions of her one-time friend Carrie White flashed in her mind. Sue began to feel as if history was about to repeat itself. Meanwhile, Jesse confronted Mark about going to Rachel's house and suggested that he send his "regards" for Rachel to him next time. The situation escalated into a short fist fight between the two, and Mark yelled at Jesse about what his "problem" was and that they were friends. Jesse answered and said that they only grew up together. Sue then visited Rachel's mother Barbara at Arkum Asylum to find out who the girl's father was. Barbara was wary of Sue at first, and even asked her if she had children. Eventually, the two women found their way into an empty room and Barbara began to to tell Sue what she wanted to know, although on one condition: that Sue would not go and hurt Rachel with what Barbara has told her. Barbara then said, "I never told Rachel who her real daddy was because a lot of people around here aren't fond of Carrie White because of what she did." Carrie White was shown to have a familiar name. Sue had tried to help Carrie by asking her one-time boyfriend Tommy Ross to go to the prom with Carrie as a way of making up for teasing Carrie, especially during the shower scene from the first film. The plan worked until Chris Hargenson and her boyfriend Billy Nolan botched it by dumping blood on Carrie's head while she was being crowned prom queen. Barbara then said that "his" name was Ralph—Ralph White. Sue became uneasy at what she heard. Moreover, it made her realize that she had to warn Rachel, lest she suffer Carrie's fate. Rachel was called out of class the following day to accompany Sue to the site of what remained of the "old" Bates High School. Sue hadn't been to this place in about 20 years, to which Rachel responded by saying, "Welcome home." The wrecked building was crumbling, and Sue said that she wished that it were torn down. She also said that the few people that survived the black prom never talked about it. The conversation swiftly shifted to what Rachel knew about this "Carrie White." Rachel answered and said that she believed that Carrie started the fire as some kind of a "revenge-suicide" thing; Elvis was her date; and both escaped in a UFO. Sue knew better, and tried to inform Rachel about what was happening to her, saying that she was not crazy and the devil has nothing to do with it. It was the result of Rachel's having the gift of telekinesis: the ability to move or change objects by way of the mind. When Sue began to offer further help, Rachel had really had enough of her. In her mind, she was not about to be helped in the same manner as Sue was, and made it absolutely clear when she said, "I don't want or need your help!" That was Rachel and Sue's final meeting. In the meantime the investigation regarding Lisa´s death is covered up by the Senior D.A. because of political reasons (the families of the football team members are the most influential of the town) leading to Rachel not knowing what is going on in full. Some time later, following the opening game of the Bates football team (which they won, thanks to Jesse nabbing the ball midair for the touchdown), Rachel was escorted to the after party at Mark's parents' summerhouse by two other girls named Monica and Debra. Meanwhile, Jesse had to catch a ride with a girl named Tracy ("It seems that Tracy has had her eyes on both Jesse and Rachel for a long time"). That said, it may have only been a stall so Mark and his crew could do what they were about to do. At the after party, Rachel was not immediately welcomed by the enormous group of onlookers, but Monica assured her that they would "adjust." Rachel was then whisked about to another part of the house to share a drink with Monica, Mark, and Brad. No sooner there than Rachel was moved about again to the middle of the floor to dance with Mark. However, he and several of his friends mentioned the "game" Rachel was in, and yet another footballer tossed a notebook to Mark. Rachel opened it and read. What she saw clearly bothered her, but Mark only asked if she saw someone she knew inside. Rachel tried to leave, but Brad was there to block her path. Monica made a vituperative comment about Lisa being a skank. Then, Mark and Eric (who joined in after he was called downstairs) began to make their own jokes. Later, the line was crossed: on the multiple television screens around the downstairs area of Mark's pad there was playing a video of Jesse and Rachel having sex. Rachel could not believe it — she had been set up Then, Mark grabbed Rachel and forced her to watch the video and everyone at the party started laughing. Mark then let Rachel fall to the ground for everyone round about to make fun of her. (Monica was even bold enough to spit on the poor girl.). Everything seemed to be moving at warp speed in Rachel's eyes, until the last thing she saw in her mind was Jesse chanting "sucker" over and over. That was the last straw — Rachel could not take anymore. Suddenly, doors everywhere in the summerhouse closed by themselves. Brad picked Rachel up and made a cruel comment about Rachel's tattoo. Brad then saw Rachel's heart-shaped tattoo pounding and he got freaked out. Rachel grew veins all around her body from her own tattoo. (This was a symbol that Rachel was furious.) Rachel mentally made an earthquake in Mark's house, which freaked everyone out. Chandelier's and pictures fell off the wall, while Rachel's veins continued to spread around her body. Suddenly, all the windows broke simultaneously and everyone ducked. The shards from the windows flew around everywhere and decapitated Chuck in the process. Rachel mentally threw disks around the house and multiple disks stabbed Debra in her chest and stomach. Then Rachel set a fire in the house. Sue and Barbara arrived at the house too late — the very thing that Sue wanted to prevent had happened again. Sue ran towards a back door to try to get in, but the doors were locked. Rachel mentally threw a spear and it stabbed Brad through his head and pinned him to the door. Sue got in the way of the door and the spear went through Brad's head, into Sue's forehead, pinning her to the door, along with Brad. Barbara witnessed this and went in Mark's house to see what was going on. The door behind Barbara closed and she was knocked down by Mark and Eric. Mark suddenly realized that Rachel was responsible for everything, and he, Eric and Monica ran off. Barbara sat on the floor and prayed for the Devil to leave Rachel's body. Rachel's vision became grey and she walked away infuriated. In the rear, Rachel had cornered Eric, Mark and Monica, all three armed with spear guns. Rachel used her telekinesis to break Monica's glasses and the shards from her glasses stabbed her in her eyes. This caused a chain reaction, where Monica swung her spear gun in pain and she accidentally stabbed Eric in his groin with her spear gun. Mark was left alone to confront Rachel. She mentally threw the spear gun from his hands and was about to finish him off, when she heard the sound of her mother's voice. Rachel stood somewhat awestruck: the mother whom she had not seen since she was a little girl was inside this wreck. No sooner had Rachel heard Barbara call out to her when she felt a nasty, sharp pain in her hip. Mark had fired a concealed flare gun at her, causing her to collapse into the pool. Mark then made the mistake of looking over the edge just as the pool cover was expanding itself. Then, Rachel emerged from the pool, screaming. She pulled Mark downward and exited the pool using a harpoon moments before the cover had fully closed up over it. Mark got hit in the head with the cover as it was moving. He tried to break free, but he later drowned. Barbara ran to the spot where her daughter was lying. Rachel looked up and called out to her. For a moment, Barbara thought she was looking at her child, as she was when she was little. But then, her vision cleared and she saw Rachel with the outline of the vines from her tattoo on her face. Barbara became frightened, screamed out "The Devil is in you!" and ran off. Rachel called out to her mother again in vain, and then laid on her back and begged for death to come. Soon, she heard a familiar voice calling for her. Rachel had enough strength to get to her feet and run back into the house. Jesse and Tracy were inside observing the carnage unleashed by Rachel moments prior. Rachel caught sight of Tracy looking up at her and, in about three camera cuts, used her "TK" to collapse a fire covered ceiling on Tracy. Jesse tried to pry the wall off, but Rachel made yet another one fall to prevent the effort. So, Jesse ran upstairs to Rachel to find out what happened. She responded by pointing out her name, point total and those of the other girls whose names were in Mark's notebook, and accusing Jesse of lying to her after all that time. Rachel then played back the tape of her and Jesse during their moment together. Jesse said that he did not know that someone was taped them together, and confessed that he truly loved Rachel. Somehow, Rachel began to replay the part on the videotape where Jesse said, "I love you" and she realized that Jesse was telling the truth; however, Rachel and Jesse could only stare at each other, unable to think of a thing to say. It was then that the fire covered ceiling started to collapse, and Rachel pushed Jesse out the way, but it landed on her and crushed her. Rachel told Jesse to leave her, but he would not. Even as his sleeve started catching fire while he was kissing Rachel, Jesse was adamant on staying with her. But Rachel used her telekinesis a final time to launch Jesse into the pool in order to save him. She then died in the midst of the falling debris. One year later Jesse is at King's University, sharing his room with Walter. He has a dream that Rachel enters his room, looking as she did when they made love. They kiss before she shatters into ash. Jesse awakes and looks at himself in the mirror. Gallery Rage carrie 2 1-1024x576.jpg 039904p2.jpg Hqdefault121212.jpg Emily bergl the rage carrie 2 02.jpg Monica Carrie3.jpg Cqmq887.jpg 6a017d4117b2c6970c019b005719c6970b-800wi.jpg Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Posthumous Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Paranormal